


Caput Vivum

by HarveyWallbanger



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, gen with certain undertones, naughty phrenology, what are you doing Holmes you are drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveyWallbanger/pseuds/HarveyWallbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief episode that could have occurred after the main action of The Hound of the Baskervilles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caput Vivum

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to do with Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, or Sherlock Holmes in any of his guises. I'm definitely not being paid for this. The Holmes and Watson, respectively, I envisioned while writing this are those portrayed by Jeremy Brett and Edward Hardwicke, but of course, the reader has a wonderful assortment from which to choose.

At the close of the affair involving Sir Henry Baskerville, on the eve of our return to London, Holmes and I were invited by Dr. Mortimer to dine at his home. The meal was a fine one, stretching late into the evening, over which Dr. Mortimer and his wife were given by Holmes if not every detail concerning, at least a greater understanding of recent events. At its end, Dr. Mortimer's wife retired, while Dr. Mortimer, Holmes, and I went through to the parlor, where our host furnished us with brandy and cigars. It was then that Dr. Mortimer returned to the subject for which he had evidenced such passion at our initial meeting, the study of phrenology.  
"-With your permission, of course, I should like to gather some data."  
"What do you think, Watson?" Holmes asked me, "In the spirit of science?"  
I did not say that it seemed to be more in the spirits that had been flowing freely all evening. "If it is for science, how could one object?"  
"So, you consent?" Dr. Mortimer asked Holmes.  
"Yes, Dr. Mortimer. I draw the line at a cast, but you may make all the measurements and notations you wish."  
Dr. Mortimer left us for a moment, and returned with the necessary implements. He then set about his task. All the while, Holmes sat still and silent, his eye closed, smiling faintly. I might have fallen into a reverie, myself, were in not for Dr. Mortimer's occasional hushed exclamations.  
"Might I palpate your occiput?"  
Holmes waved his hand absently to signal his assent, and I watched Dr. Mortimer move his fingers over the back of Holmes' skull as a man might grope for a small object in the dark.  
"And may I-"  
"As you wish, Doctor."  
Dr. Mortimer's hands roamed further, fingers uncovering new information. His expression was that of a man challenged by some puzzle, but all the more delighted for each obstacle encountered.  
"This truly is extraordinary," Dr. Mortimer gasped when he had finished. "Mr. Holmes, you have a most fascinating, if surprising, skull."  
"Thank you, Dr. Mortimer," said Holmes, "What about you, Watson? Would you care to make your own observations?"  
I was about to say that phrenology held for me no particular interest when Holmes got up and came to where I sat. He knelt before me, and taking my hands in his, proceeded to guide my right hand over the features of his cranial landscape. The left lay idle, but still, he held it. He looked up at me, and I found myself curiously unable to hold his gaze. When I was able to meet his eyes, he asked me, "Do you feel anything interesting?"


End file.
